CORAZON DE ANGEL
by Yokozawa Mikasa
Summary: Yokozawa era un chico de 17 años cuando fue violado y asesinado por rio odiando la luz de la bondad y su corazon se volvio oscuro y cruel.Por tener un corazon lleno de maldad al morir seconvierte en un demonio muy reconocido por su crueldad. Sera asignado a una mision en cubierto en el cielo por lo que usa sus poderes para aparentar ser un angel y entrar ahi para r


Año 335 A.C

Agonizaba, estaba seguro de eso. Podía sentir la sangre en todo mi cuerpo, proveniente de la herida mortal que había recibido en el abdomen. Hacía mucho frio….no esperaba menos en una noche de otoño como lo era esta, dando la bienvenida al invierno que ya estaba cerca.

Mi vista se nublaba por las lágrimas que no paraban de salir de mis ojos, pero aun podía verlos celebrando lo que habían hecho conmigo. Me habían quitado sin ningún motivo, lo único que me quedaba….."LA INOCENCIA".

Me patearon entre los ocho que eran, para luego enterrarme la espada en el corazón y marcharse riéndose imparablemente de sus acciones. Dicen que la gente cuando va a morir, ve su vida pasar ante sus ojos…. Y yo lo comprobé al ver lo miserable que había sido la mía, teniendo 17 años supe que había sido muy corta y a la vez llena de dolor y sufrimiento.

Lo único que quisiera saber es ¿Qué mal había hecho yo? ¿A quién lastime? ¿Qué atrocidades hice para merecer esto? Jamás hice algo para merecerlo, siempre sonreí a todo, siempre fui bueno con los demás, siempre ame a cada persona sin distinguirla por ser diferente…..siempre viví bajo la luz de la bondad y el bien que mi madre me enseño, antes de ser separada de mi lado al igual que mi padre y hermana cuando apenas tenía 8 años. ¿Por qué me paso esto? ¿Por qué este castigo? ¿Qué derecho tenían esos hombres de quitarme lo más valioso que me quedaba?, de quitarme aquello que yo deseaba tanto entregarle a la persona que escogiera para amar…"LA VIRGINIDAD". Ahora le encuentro la razón a las palabras que ese hombre susurro a mi oído-"EN EL MUNDO NO HAY ESPACIO PARA LOS BUENOS"-, ahora sé que vivir bajo los principios del bien solo me llevo a la desgracia. La prueba está en lo hicieron conmigo, estoy seguro que lo disfrutaron, disfrutaron como cada uno de ellos me tomaba a la fuerza, disfrutaron oírme gritar, llorar y suplicar que se detuvieran, disfrutaron no tenerme misericordia, pero sobre todo….disfrutaron haciéndome ver lo ingenuo y débil que era.

Sentí como mi cuerpo se enfriaba lentamente y como el aire me acariciaba por última vez…estaba totalmente desnudo y cubierto de sangre, la peor manera de morir, Lo sé, pero este era mi castigo por vivir bajo la luz de la esperanza, cuando en verdad no existía y yo fui tan ingenuo e idiota por aferrarme a ella. Se supone que las personas buenas siempre reciben cosas buenas, pero yo comprobé lo contrario….ser bueno me llevo al dolor y sufrimiento desde que al perder a mi familia tuve que vivir en las calles….tal vez debí seguir el camino del mal y así mi destino hubiera sido diferente.

Lo odio…odio mi debilidad, mi idiotez…odio haber sido una persona buena

¡LO ODIO TODO!...al mundo y alas persona

Siendo esta la primera vez que tengo este sentimiento

Repentinamente siento el calor de las flamas, al parecer me iré al infierno, ya me lo imaginaba. Después de todo, las personas que odian se condenan a sí mismas y yo lo estaba haciendo.

Todo el odio que ciento hacia el mundo y a la luz me consume totalmente, convirtiéndose en una rabia implacable hacia mi propia estupidez e ingenuidad. Por qué se que fue mi culpa por creer que existía la luz en la oscuridad, ya que esta en verdad no existe, no puedes esperar a que ella te salve, tú tienes que salvarte a ti mismo y pelear para sobrevivir en la oscuridad.

Toda mi rabia me da fuerza para sonreírle por última vez a la vida que se me agota, diciéndole que la aborrezco y a la vez le agradezco por terminar de enseñarme que la maldad es el único camino para sobrevivir.

El infierno ya está cerca, puedo sentirlo en todo mi ser…pero ahora que he finalmente dejado la ingenuidad atrás, puedo verlo como la solución a todo el dolor que siento, dejándome en una sola conclusión al saber que me convertiré en un demonio y no en un alma que vagara en las sombras y la tortura por siempre.

LA MUERTE ES SOLO EL COMIENZO

Nota: yo soy Takahashi Mikasa de Amor Yaoi, solo cambie mi seudónimo debido a un problema que tuve para registrarme. Asi que esto no es plagio


End file.
